


Hints and Nudges

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [47]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, LiveJournal Prompt, POV Female Character, POV Outsider, Pre-Femslash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: It's totally okay to ditch dinner with your sister if you've found someone better for her to spend the night with.





	Hints and Nudges

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the femslash100 prompt: "Disney: any/Elsa - #giveElsaagirlfriend".

"I've got to pee." She says it so loud that a few heads turn her way. Brushing her bangs back, she grabs her handbag and rushes from the table before her sister has time to object.

Anna all but knocks a waittress over, freezing before the two can meet head on. When the impending clash of food and glass hits neither her face or the floor, she hurries behind a pillar and tries to slow her breathing.

A few minutes before she had been inhaling breadsticks-now her stomach churns like an old washing machine. Her phone beeps in her purse and she winces. Pulling it out, she keeps her head up, eyes on the table. Elsa is taking a sip from her wine glass, face buried in her own phone.

READY?

It's Rapunzel, right on queue. Anna has to squint to make out her cousin's silouette across the room.

AS SHE'LL EVER BE, Anna replies. Her fingers shake as she types.

Merida is taller than she'd appeared in the photos Rapunzel had sent, her every movement practiced and tight. She sits down in Anna's former chair wordlessly.

Elsa looks up, eyebrows knitting together. Anna bites her lip. While Elsa usually doesn't turn down surprises, she's used to them being wrapped in boxes.

Three minutes in and they're talking, splitting the last breadstick. A waiter passes by and collects their menus but they hardly glance at him.

YOU SEEING THIS?

Anna responds with a string of emojis.

Mission #GiveElsaAGirlfriend was officially underway.


End file.
